The present invention relates to rotary sprinklers for distributing water laterally of the sprinker.
The conventional rotary sprinkler is rotated continuously during the time pressurized water is supplied to the sprinkler and discharged therefrom in the form of a jet. However, the continuous rotation of a sprinkler decreases its range. It also increases water losses caused by wind dissipation and evaporation.